chotafandomcom-20200214-history
Shiela Psychawitz
Shiela Psychawitz is a completely insane woman who only wants to keep Dakota for herself from regretting dumping him the first time. Between Chota I and Chota II, she writes down her plans in a journal. Personality Shiela isn't one to be kind but is such an actress around her friends. She acts like a popular girl and tends to be into herself. She once dated Dakota Hanesron and lost him completely to Chelsea DeLuxiora. She is still mysterious right until the end. Appearance Chota I In Chota I, she appears to be like a studious youth. She wears thin rimmed bifocals during the day but contacts at night. She has red hair and green eyes and normally wears grey/ formal clothing on a daily basis. Chota II In Chota II, she appears to have been possessed by some kind of demon. She has black hair and red eyes. She's always seen wearing fictional type clothing and has large demonic wings. Wingspan: 10 feet. Her bifocals are gone and she doesn't wear contacts. Relationships Dakota Chota I From 'Psode One until 'Psode Seven, Shiela and Dakota were a couple. They didn't spend much time together and so she dumped Dakota. Chota II Shiela still has eyes for Dakota but is constantly trying to kill him. SPOILER WARNING : It is revealed that Marissa is actually dead and wants Dakota to join her in the after life. Chelsea Chota I Shiela and Chelsea are in a war with each other over Dakota's heart. Shiela dumps Dakota and Dakota gets with Chelsea. When Dani's death is heard by Shiela, she becomes an arch nemesis to Chelsea. Chota II Still on arch-nemesis grounds, Shiela and Chelsea don't talk to each other much. Shiela appears before Chelsea while she is going over a plan with the group on how to get to a certain place. From there, they become even deeper in hatred. Chris Chota I Chris and Shiela don't really know each other besides meeting at the party at Chelsea house after they had gone to Dani's. Chota II Shiela and Chris are on even worse terms when Shiela returns and proceeds to try and eliminate the party of friends in the first world. Chris sees to it that Shiela stays far away from the party in all worlds. Dani Chota I & II Shiela, even though Dani knows very little of her, acts like an enemy to Dani. She constantly tries to kill her and is always looking for weaknesses. Marissa Chota I Marissa and Shiela don't really meet personally Chota II Marissa and Shiela have a fight to the death as sworn enemies. SPOILER WARNING : Marissa falls out of the sky in battle from reaching a high altitude. It is believed Marissa dies as Shiela escapes. Olivia Shiela and Olivia don't like each other very much due to Shiela remembering Dani's ways through Olivia. In this, the two act as if they are enemies in a waging war. Olivia does not appear in Chota II. Raina Chota I Raina does not appear in Chota I. Chota II Shiela constantly taunts Raina through the communication the group of friends once had after Shiela kills Marissa.